Christmas Cheer
by Batmarcus
Summary: The holidays are upon magical Britain for the first time since the war. The weasleys however are not in a holiday mood much lately. Harry wants to fix that, but can he? For SkyeEff Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Similar to SkyeElfs story Not Okay, but at the time I thought of this I did not know that. Still this is a present for SkyeElf. **

**This is also dedicated to her. Madqueen I know you have been through a lot lately especially loss this year so I hope this cheers you up and brings a little joy to your holidays and remind you that things will always get better even if they will not be the same.**

* * *

Christmas Cheer

Harry Potter was nervous not that this was a new emotion for him. In fact he had spent the vast majority of his life nervous. Since the fall of Voldemort it had lessened slightly. Actually that was not really true, but the nervous was not due to any impending life threatening situations or possible loss of friends.

No, Harry Potter was nervous because tonight was Christmas Eve and even more importantly tonight he was going to propose to Ginny Weasley. This was stressful because apart from the usual stress of a proposal, but this was their first Christmas since the war.

You could feel it in the air no one was really feeling in a Christmas mood. No one that Harry knew anyway. He was going to change that though he had to. He did not only want to propose, but he wanted to bring the joy back into his new family and he knew how to at least get them to hear out what he had to say.

That all, lead him here. He was at the Burrow preparing everything for the Weasley's return from their visit with Charlie in Romania. He had not gone, because at the time he had been helping Kingsley round up some of the left over Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had wanted to join him, but he had insisted that they all go without him hoping it would help them cheer up a little Hermione needed it as well she had not really taken a break in over a year and finding her parents had been rather stressful.

Harry had slept in the barrow last night, and had woken up at five to begin preparation. Everything was ready cleaned prepared and decorated in just the right way that he was confident they would like it or at least he hoped.

At half past eight Harry heard the far away cracks that meant they were all home. He kept the lights on and went to sit in the living room and wait.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was tired as he led his family towards their home the lights were on and it looked so inviting. He could not wait. Lately no one was truly happy. They made appearances to be so, but the loss of Fred as well as several dear family friends had taken it's toll on all of them. All he wanted was to help them all feel better the trip to see Charlie had been nice, but it had not helped everything.

He sighed as they went into the house and then they gasped. The house that they had left looking normal was different the whole kitchen was decked in tinsel in red, gold, blue, and green. There was a large fully decorated tree in the corner of the kitchen.

On the table there was a large Christmas Dinner complete with all the usual plus several pies and cakes. It was exceedingly warm peacefully so.

"Arthur this is incredible! Did you arrange this?" Molly asked.

"No...I...I had no idea." He stammered

"This is amazing!" Ron said entering the kitchen followed by Hermione.

"It's astounding." Ginny said as Bill and Fleur nodded.

"So I take it you all like it then?" Said a voice from the living room.

They all ran into the room to find Harry sitting on the couch beside a roaring fire and several glass of Oak Matured Meed as well another tree fully decorated in the center of the room with several presents beneath it.

"Harry you did all this?" Ginny asked smiling a little.

"Yes I did Ginny I think we all needed this Ginny." Harry said looking serious.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"I mean since the war ended none of us have been the same, and you all know it." Harry said.

"Look Harry I know you mean well, but one good holiday will not solve things." George said simply.

"George all of you just sit down and listen for a second okay please?" Harry asked.

George seemed to think it over, but sat down on the couch. The others followed his lead sitting on the couch and in the chairs until everyone was seated. When they were all ready Harry stood up and paced for a second before stopping and looking around at all of them.

"Listen, I know that you all have been devastated by the war and loss of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Ted, and so many others. I understand that this cannot be easy, but you are all making the same mistake I did after Sirius died you are letting the grief consume you all. This is not easy its harder for some of you than the others ."

Here Harry paused and looked to Molly, Arthur, and Fred. All of them seeming sadder than the others.

"I have no idea what it's like to loose a son, or a twin, but they all were my family as well. You all have to know that they would not want us to be this way. They would want us to be happy to move on not to dwell on their deaths, but to remember their lives and enjoy our own." Harry said and he seemed to be getting to them so he continued.

"Listen, I am not saying it will be easy or that things will ever be the same, because that would be a lie, but they will be okay. They loved us all of us, and we need to honor them by enjoying our lives and remembering theirs as well. So please lets start here." Harry said.

There was a pause and then George stood and for the first time in a long time smiled.

"Harry, your right we did need to start honoring there memory. It may not be the same, but we can make it work and we can start being happy again." George said holding up his glass.

"To Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and all those we love." He said

The others held up their glasses and toasted. With Georges help, Harry managed to cheer them all up they even invited over more close friends like; Angelina, Katie, Seamus, and Andromeda (who brought Teddy), and even Kreacher, Harry had even managed to surprise them all be sending Charlie a port key.

Soon a party was actually going, and for the first time in a long time things started to feel normal again.

* * *

A while later Harry took Ginny outside to speak with her alone.

"Thank you Harry for being here for my family. For helping us start to move on. I can never repay you enough for this." She said giving him a kiss.

"Actually, you can if you answer me a question." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled out a small box and got down on one knee and opened it. Inside was a gold band with Emeralds and diamonds set into it and one large emerald surrounded by small diamonds.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny stared at him in shock and then began to tear up.

"Yes Harry yes! Of course I will marry you!" She said as he slipped the ring onto her finger and she kissed him passionately holding him close.

The door to the house opened and Molly came out causing them to jump apart in surprise.

"Harry, Ginny are you alright?" She asked

"Of course we are. In fact everything is wonderful." Ginny said as Harry wrapped an arm around her and they headed inside to tell everyone the good news. Harry was glad his plan for once had worked out sure things would never be the same, but maybe, just maybe they would be okay in time as long as they all had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hoping I did not get to preechy here. Leave a review if you want. Merry Christmas!  
**


End file.
